


Cassie, Shake!

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Hook, Anal Plug, Bear Benny, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cock Cages, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Felching, Housewife Castiel, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Punishment, Puppy Play, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I first met Castiel on his seventeenth birthday. Bad little boy asked me for a cigarette.” Dean smiled remembering the day. “Turned out to be a good little cockslut and let me fuck him on the side of the building I was interning at. Two years ago.</em>
</p>
<p>  <em>“Cassie, though,” Dean says with a different sort of smile. It’s a little snarky and dark. “Turned out the boy really likes being on his hands and knees.”</em></p>
<p>Benny comes over for dinner and Dean wants to show off his boy.</p>
<p>Pup!castiel, daddy!dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassie, Shake!

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and done in like 2 hours so _//takes your head in my arms_ , _//whispers_ , i apologize little one

“Castiel hasn’t been good,” Dean says to the bound nineteen year old. The brunette man crouches to the boy’s level on the hardwood floor and tilts his head up towards his face. “How do you think that makes daddy feel?”

Castiel refuses to make eye contact. “Bad,” he responds, swallowing.

“You think just ‘ _bad’_? How about articulating,” Dean says. At least he’s acknowledging Castiel in second-person form. Castiel absolutely hates it when Dean speaks like he’s not even there.

“It makes you upset when I leave a mess while you are at work,” Castiel explains but his flushed cock in it’s little plastic cage gets smacked nevertheless.

“Better,” Dean says and stands. “Daddy’s boyfriend is coming over tonight and I want you to behave.”

The nineteen year old blushes. Daddy’s boyfriend was nothing more than a cigarette addicted pervert that was at least ten years older than himself. Dean is right in the middle—he has an important job at an office that Castiel had visited once (although he had to be escorted by Dean’s ex-girlfriend Bela who had tugged the leash a little too tight on more than one occasion) high up in a building.

All Castiel knows about Benny is that he’s a masseuse. Dean had come home one day bragging about how good his body felt—and not just his back.

The doorbell rings almost twenty minutes later when Castiel’s cooking dinner and Dean is washing up. The twenty-five year old has a large apartment, not like their last one where their bedroom and the kitchen were practically right next to each other and Castiel could alternate sucking Dean off in the shower while cooking pasta.

Castiel isn’t allowed to answer the door so he watches out of the corner of his eye as Dean pushes their bedroom door and walks down the hall looking fresh. Shirtless, but fresh.

This way the dark haired boy can marvel over Dean’s flat stomach and pretty black tattoos. One is his family crest, another is in memory of both his parents that died when he was a teenager and the third is relatively new—it’s a pair of angel wings on his hipbone. He got them because they remind him of his darling little angel that waits for him at home.

Castiel couldn’t be prouder.

Dean opens the door and kisses the man on the lips. A spark of jealousy travels down Cas’ spine and he straightens up as he chops the steak into long, lean slices. Benny apparently is a meatlover—in more ways than one, Dean had joked at Castiel’s expense—and had requested the beautiful housewife’s best steak dinner.

Castiel had smiled over the phone and agreed to do his best, but secretly he was thinking of all the rat poison he kept under the sink.

“Good afternoon, ma’am,” Benny says and curls an arm around Castiel’s waist to kiss the back of his neck. The nineteen year old squeaks and blushes. It’s more affection that Dean has shown him in what feels like ages and the boy places a hand over the larger one at his hip.

He’s somewhat glad he didn’t use the secret ingredient.

“Looks delicious,” he comments further and Castiel thanks him, so flustered. It’s not like Dean’s never complimented him, he’s just had to work so hard for it recently that praise hasn’t been so sustained.

“Ready in ten minutes,” Castiel reports as the arm slips from around his waist and the warm body behind him leaves. He doesn’t want to turn because he knows that Dean’s probably all over him now and it’s difficult seeing anyone with his husband. They’re not actually married though, and that’s the worst part.

Castiel finishes tossing the salad and pulls the garlic bread out of the oven when the men come back into the room with smiles on their faces. Castiel tries not to acknowledge either of them as he makes their plates of food neatly.

Benny, ever the warming houseguest, takes the plates out to the table, not commenting on the fact that there are only two of them. The glasses and silverware come second, and again, they’re in sets of two.

Dean answers any questions Benny has when he says in a domineering voice, “Is Cassie hungry for dinner?”

The nineteen year old escapes his typical less-than-pleased demeanor and smiles brilliantly. He nods.

“On your feet in the house? I can’t accept bad behavior like this, pup,” Dean says with a sigh, now standing with his arms crossed over his now shirt clad chest. “Go put your collar on.”

Castiel nods solemnly. He drops to his hands and knees and, like a puppy, crawls out of the room and into his own. Well, Cassie’s room. Cassie’s and Castiel’s rooms are different. In all, the boy’s got about three. One for when he’s Cassie, one for when he’s being Dean’s good housewife, and one for when he’s been bad.

That’s the hallway hardwood floor.

Cassie’s room is full of toys—all sorts of toys. Chew toys, stuffed animals, and also the toys that Castiel doesn’t get to touch. There are things like anal beads, floggers, nipple clamps, etc. Only few are for pleasure as most are for Bad Castiel.

Next to the bed—which is mostly just a nest of blankets and pillows on top of a cushiony dog bed—is a white dresser that has Castiel’s collar and leash on it but he only grabs the black and red collar. It’s not the most comfortable (and Castiel thought that was probably why Dean bought it) but it had his name embellished in the metal circle that hung from it. Castiel was proud of it nevertheless.

Once on and his clothes shed, Castiel pulled out his housewife plug and replaced it with his puppy one—a little fluffy white tail pokes out from the black anal plug and Castiel moans a little when pressing it inside of him. What with the cock cage, Castiel hasn’t cum in _days._ It’s breaking his morale but he can’t go against Dean’s ways.

He crawls back into the main living area. He sits at the doorframe that leads into the dining room. Dean makes eye contact with him first and puts down his glass of wine.

“Good boy. Let’s get you some dinner.” He pushes his chair out and stands up to cross the room to the kitchen. He makes a plate with a little bit of meat and mashed potatoes, adding some bread for changing quickly.

Dean returns to the doorframe with the plate in hand.

“You didn’t bring your leash?” he asks quizzically. Dean looks puzzled, also, as if Castiel must be hiding it or something.

Castiel’s jaw drops and he mentally facepalms. How could he forget his leash? He thinks critically of himself.

“Two for two, Cassie,” Dean says with a huff. “You’re giving me all sorts of opportunities to punish you.”

Castiel drops his head and Dean sinks his fingers into the boy’s dark brown hair. He yanks up and Castiel gasps out but he knows better than to say anything when he’s Dean’s pup.

Dean resolves with dragging the boy after him. Cas puts up a little bit of a fight but mostly tries his best to stay closest to Dean as to not lose a chunk of his hair.

They stop before the table and Dean places the plate on the floor.

“No more messes, okay?”

Castiel looks up at his master and smiles. He even pants a little. _Thank you._

“Good.” The man says and sits down back in his seat. Benny looks a little heartened by the relationship this man has with his fucktoy and smiles cockily.

“Do I get to feed him?” Benny asks cheekily. Dean cocks a single brow as he chews on the well-done meat.

“Only once he’s finished his meal,” Dean responds. “Don’t want to spoil him.”

Castiel noses around his plate for a while. He’s not allowed to use his hands so he laps up the potatoes and thankfully the meat is chopped up in little pieces so he can scarf it up easier. Dean doesn’t mention his manners more than once because Castiel knows how to behave when there’s a guest over.

Once finished, and it’s not long, Castiel sits back on his calves and looks between his Master and Benny.

“Hungry, darlin’?” Benny drawls and Castiel gives an excited yip when he extends a hand with mashed potatoes and gravy. The pup rushes forward to lick it off his hand, making sure to lick in between his fingers and suck on his fingertips to ensure he’s got all of the treat.

“Give him a pat if he’s being neat,” Dean directs and Benny doesn’t need to be asked twice to pet the pup’s head, touch his dark and silky hair. If anything, it’s what he’s wanted to do since he got here.

Dean clicks his tongue and Castiel directs his attention towards his Master. Dean taps the table and opens his legs. The pup hurries under the table to paw at the man’s zipper. He has to open it with his teeth so it proves to be difficult but Cas manages to use his canines and reveal Dean’s more than enthusiastic cock bouncing in joy.

Castiel eagerly wraps his lips around Dean’s thick length. The man gives out an initial moan, refraining from running his fingers through the pup’s hair and pulling him in so he can choke and take him all the way down.

“How long have you had him?” Benny asks with a slight chuckle. He’s hard and palming himself under the table.

“Cassie? Or Castiel?” Dean asks with a small smirk when Castiel’s tongue circles around his sensitive head.

“Both,” Benny replies and pulls himself out of his pants to stroke himself properly.

“I first met Castiel on his seventeenth birthday. Bad little boy asked me for a cigarette.” Dean smiled remembering the day. “Turned out to be a good little cockslut and let me fuck him on the side of the building I was interning at. Two years ago.

“Cassie, though,” Dean says with a different sort of smile. It’s a little snarky and dark. “Turned out the boy really likes being on his hands and knees.”

Benny chuckles darkly. “Y’think he could come over here?”

Dean clicks his tongue again and Castiel stops trying to deep-throat his Master. “Service Benny now, pup.”

Castiel turns on his knees and places both hands on either knee. Benny’s cock seems so thick that Castiel’s mouth waters. He’s hairier also, but Castiel doesn’t mind that. He licks around the head to get Benny moaning.

“Yeah?” Dean asks the man across him proudly.

“Fuck yeah,” Benny grinds out, lowering his hands so he can cradle the pup’s face and pull him further down his length.

Dean stands up, pulling his dark jeans all the way down his legs and stepping out of them. He’s clad in only his tight tee and striped briefs that are pulled down below the man’s balls. He nods his head in the direction of his bedroom and Castiel pulls off of Benny’s cock so he can stand up.

“C’mon, puppy,” Benny says and allows the pup to go before him. “Awh, ain’t that cute?”

He reaches forward and pulls at the little white tail but because Castiel’s moving, it pulls out a little. Cas stops and cries out.

“Don’t touch that,” Dean says at the doorway. “I haven’t determined what Castiel’s punishment will be for the night.”

Castiel looks up at Dean with big watery blue eyes, hoping— _praying_ —he will get the cock cage off and allowed to cum. (Preferably into his Master’s mouth, but that was not as important.)

Benny spanks Castiel and the pup gets going, only to stop at the doorway. He knows that he’s only allowed into a room once his Master has given him permission to do so. Dean just waits on the bed and Benny walks past the stalled pup at the door to walk in and kiss Dean on the lips.

Dean falls back onto the bed and allows Benny to reach his hand into Dean’s briefs and tug at his cock. The younger man moans loudly and another twinge of jealousy flashes through the pup. He wants to step into the room and have his Master all to himself but Dean’s words ring in his ears.

He resorts to whimpering where he is, trying to call their attention towards him. Benny only rolls his hips against Dean’s and it elicits such a delicious moan from his Master that Castiel rolls his own hips into the floor, tears forming in his eyes because the cage on his cock won’t allow him to harden.

The pup is whining repeatedly now, each one louder than the next, when Dean looks up.

“Fine, come here. You’re still getting punished for making a mess and forgetting your leash. That’s basic,” Dean reprimands but opens his legs for Castiel to climb on top of. “Sit on me.”

Castiel presses his hands on Dean’s chest and grinds his ass against Dean’s erect cock. Dean moans low and husky, reaching behind Castiel and slowly easing the plug out.

“Still want to be Cassie?” Dean asks and the pup looks into his Master’s eyes. Dean sometimes gives him a choice. Other times he had his mind set on fucking one of the other.

“Personally,” Benny drawls, “as much as I love Cassie, that housewife had a hot ass.”

Dean chuckles and Castiel blushes.

“Cassie?” Dean asks for confirmation one last time.

Castiel shakes his head.

The collar comes off and gets tossed God knows where but when Dean pulls the plug out, Castiel absolutely hollers.

“Dean!” Castiel cries.

“Atta boy,” Dean smirks and lifts Castiel’s hips so that his cock impales his sweet little entrance on first try. Castiel only moans louder, so much lewder now. Benny watches from just inches away, stroking his cock in interest.

Castiel moans like a girl when Dean fucks him from this angle. He can hit his special spot practically every time. It feels so good but Castiel can hardly do anything about it what with his cock locked up.

“Mind if I make use his other end?” Benny asks Dean, running his hand over Castiel’s pert pink little nipples.

Dean stops his rapid thrusting inside his boy and nods. He lifts Cas off of him and throws him on the bed in his spot.

“On your back,” Dean orders and Castiel scrambles to get onto his back. The nineteen year old opens his legs in salutation for his husband. Dean grabs the back of each knee and hoists his ass closer to his cock. He pulls back Cas’ ass cheek and slams right in. It hurts immediately but his head brushes the spot and Castiel throws his head back.

“Moans like a wanton bitch,” Benny comments with snark. “Open up,” he says, pressing two fingers into Castiel’s slightly ajar mouth and brings them back wet and warm to rub over his cock.

When Castiel’s mouth opens wide enough, Benny is capable of slamming his cock inside, thrusting his hips down so that his cock reaches the back of the boy’s throat.

“Fucked from both ends, not such a bad punishment, huh baby?” Dean asks, pounding in harder and deeper. Castiel’s face is red as a tomato and his breathing comes out rough through his nose. “You fucking love this, don’t you?”

Castiel knits his brows together and swallows around Benny’s cock. The older man chuckles as he gasps, holding himself at his base to keep himself from cumming.

“Wanna come?” Dean asks and Benny outright laughs.

“That obvious?”

“Gotta, fuck,” Dean groans and shuts his eyes for a moment, as Cas seems to get tighter. “Gotta cum inside this ass. He doesn’t deserve it in his mouth.”

Castiel hums around the cock in disappointment. The precum and sweat is good enough, technically, but Cas is greedy. _Cockslut_ , Dean would correct him with a deviant smile.

“Fuck!” Dean groans and throws his head back for a moment. “Cas, close your legs,” he orders and Castiel lifts them from Dean’s shoulders and closes them in front of his face. This creates such tightness inside of him that Dean can’t seem to _think_ for a few seconds as he comes hard inside of his good little wife’s asshole.

Benny pulls himself out of Cas’ mouth and strokes himself, shuddering as he can feel it coming quick. He gets off the bed and walks around to the dark haired boy’s ass and rubs himself around his head, growling loudly as the first spurt of cum erupts from his slit. He pushes it in, slowly at first since Castiel isn’t used to the different sized cock. Castiel cries out with all his might and grips the sheets below him.

“Such a tight, wet pussy,” Benny praises. It’s too hard for Castiel to even smile at the moment so he just looks over at the two men with a fucked out expression. 

Dean kisses his hole, licking a bit of his own cum mixed with Benny’s. “Like it all stuffed in there?” Dean asks, smacking his hole with two fingers, “trapped until you stand up and it leaks all down your thighs? Yeah?”

Castiel nods hurriedly, biting his lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. Dean knows this move—Cas wants a kiss.

He softens and leans in to kiss his boy on the lips.

“Gonna put the hook in, ‘kay?” he says gently. Castiel still needs to be punished and this way, Castiel might actually learn to not leave a mess after himself when Dean isn’t home.

Castiel nods, little tears forming in his eyes. Dean kisses both eyelids and leaves their room to venture into Cassie’s to find the correct toys. He returns with a metal anal hook and rope to tie his hands behind his back and connect the loop at the end of the hook to the knot that was the boy’s hands. The hook end is a fat metal ball that seeps inside of Castiel’s wet hole. A bunch of cum slips out around it before his little pucker closes around the ball.

“Good, good,” Dean says.

Castiel sits on his shins for about an hour and a half with the hook still inside of him, arms tied behind his back before Dean comes back into the room. It’s dark outside and the clock reads 11, 23. Castiel’s eyes are wet with fresh tears.

“What? Thought I forgot about you?” Dean chuckles and unties his binds. “Come in bed, I’ll wash the sheets tomorrow. We can take a bath in the morning,” he adds when he takes the toy out. Castiel tucks himself in, tired and sore.

He smiles against Dean’s side. He feels stress-free. “No more Benny,” he whispers.

Dean laughs. “You didn’t like him?”

“You’re _my_ husband,” Castiel says territorially and protectively wraps his arms tighter around Dean’s middle.

**Author's Note:**

> there are more ficlets on my [tumblr.](http://www.ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) (updated!) headcanons always welcome!
> 
> also! smut headcanon [sideblog](http://dean-senpai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
